LA BUSQUEDA
by l.otakuworld
Summary: CONTINUACION DE "UNA NUEVA AMENAZA"-ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es L, y esta es mi segunda entrega: La búsqueda,

Se sitúa en una realidad aparte de la descrita por K.H., una realidad en la cual Sir Integra Hellsing prefirió estar al lado del hombre que amaba a esperar por él 30 años, disfrútenla…

**LA BUSQUEDA**

Era un hermoso atardecer ingles, una fría y pertinaz llovizna caía sobre la ciudad haciendo el ambiente más helado aun, muy común en esa parte del mundo, era un momento apacible, dentro de un hermoso señorío, descansaba una pareja, cualquiera hubiese apostado que se trataba de dos seres normales o al menos uno de ellos lo era, el hombre era un vampiro, uno de los más mortíferos que habían existido, el cual ahora reposaba sumiso en los brazos de la mujer que , que era el nombre del arma secreta de la organización Hellsing ahora compartía su lecho con su señora, la líder de la organización protestante más poderosa de Inglaterra, Integra W, Hellsing ,que se había ganado primero el respeto de su sirviente y después su corazón. Hacía más de un mes que ella no veía la luz del día, se había acostumbrado a despertar al atardecer y ver el ocaso solamente, pero eso poco importaba ya que el hombre que dormía a su lado era más valioso que cualquier amanecer. Solía dormir en sus brazos en donde se sentía protegida del mundo, de enemigos que deseaban verla acabada, el simple contacto con esos fuertes brazos le hacían ver que no importaba el peligro a lo que se tendría que enfrentar, él daría su vida por ella, por protegerla y cuidarla ,argumento suficiente para comenzar el día amándolo; Ese era su trato, el que despertase primero tenía que comenzar a hacerle el amor al otro, era rutinario inclusive obligatorio y es que el sexo se había convertido en algo necesario, al despertar, al anochecer, a cualquier hora del día, nunca se cansaban de hacerlo, era algo en lo que la joven se había vuelto una experta en el divino arte de amar, tenía un gran maestro y tenía que demostrarle que estaba a su nivel, que era una excelente alumna. Dicho esta demás el decir que él era un gran amante, magnifico, los años lo habían vuelto todo un experto, la hacía sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo y parecía conocer mejor su cuerpo que ella misma, los lugares donde hacerla vibrar, parecía que la había estado estudiando todos esos años que estuvo a su lado viéndola crecer, convertirse en una mujer, la cual, él sería el único hombre que la tenía que poseer. Recorrer el hermoso cuerpo del vampiro era una verdadera delicia, gozaba verlo en sus manos, había descubierto una forma dulce de domar a Alucard, de hacerlo todavía más su esclavo, de demostrarle que era ella su única dueña. La hermosa joven estaba sentada sobre él gozando del clímax del sexo con su delicada cabeza echada hacia atrás. Con las manos sobre el pecho de su amante recorriéndolo suavemente mientras el recorría el fino cuerpo de su dama recobrando el aliento

-vaya manera de despertarme-decía exhausto

-pensé que te agradaba-sonreía ella

-mas que a nada en el mundo-contesto atrayéndola hacia el besándola con pasión

-te amo-dijo la bella al separarse de sus labios-quisiera quedarme mas tiempo pero mi deber me llama

-quédate 10 minutos mas-le pedía-no va a caerse la maldita monarquía-

-todos los días dices lo mismo y pasó más de 2 horas contigo-

-acepta que te gusta-afirmo él sonriendo maliciosamente aun con su mujer en sus brazos, y besando el delicado cuello

-sabes bien que si-decía ella estremeciéndose al contacto con los hermosos colmillos del vampiro-pero la organización no se maneja sola-

Y muy a su pesar se levanto

-Walter podría manejarlo todo-

-no tan bien como yo-contesto con orgullo-

Esto era muy cierto, Integra era la líder absoluta de su organización y nadie podría nunca ocupar su lugar ni hacer tan bien el trabajo como ella, era una magnifica estratega, un general en toda la extensión de la palabra, una dama de hierro, que no toleraba equivocaciones de nada ni de nadie. A últimas fechas, la Talamasca, la terrible organización rosacruciana que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida y que había sido derrotada por Alucard al terminar con la vida de sus tres principales senescales, aun se mantenían con vida y en bajo perfil, ahora, el principal objetivo de Hellsing era iniciar **La Búsqueda****, **saber donde se encontraban para poder exterminarlos antes de que se reorganizaran y les hicieran daño. Las fuerzas de inteligencia buscaban por toda Gran Bretaña signos de su resurgimiento, ni la mesa redonda y tampoco la reina deseaban mencionar una palabra de los que habían sido sus aliados, ya sea por temor o porque en el fondo deseaban secretamente acabar con Hellsing.

-En realidad-decía Seras entregándole un reporte de su reciente investigación a Integra, quien se encontraba en su oficina junto al fiel Walter-pareciera que se los trago la tierra, no hay indicios de ellos-

-tienen que estar escondidos en algún lado-leía la joven-debemos buscar en todos los sitios propicios para la magia ya sean antiguos o nuevos de Inglaterra-

-¿y si esperamos a que ellos ataquen primero?-pregunto la chica-

-no, hemos dejado que ellos se adelanten, es hora de que seamos nosotros los que lo hagamos primero, tenemos a Alucard de nuestro lado-

-¿ahora ya confía de nuevo en mi maestro?-pregunto Seras con ironía

-siempre he confiado en el-dijo con honestidad-he puesto mi vida en sus manos-

-me alegra oír eso, Máster-contesto el vampiro apareciéndose en la oficina

-maestro!!-Dijo la chica alegremente-esta noche buscara conmigo a la Talamasca??

-prefiero hacerlo yo mismo, pólice girl-

-y donde buscara Sr. Alucard?-pregunto Walter

-eso déjamelo a mí-contesto con una sonrisa de malicia

-usted hizo tratos con ellos, no es así?? Pidió que le devolvieran a su amante

-es verdad-interrumpió Integra con ironía-ellos confían en ti

-exacto-contesto confiado-puede que tenga la misma suerte

-y revivirá a otra amante??-pregunto sonriendo Walter-

-seria interesante-le contesto mirando a Integra divertido

-solo encuéntralos-hablo con firmeza la joven y con un tono que claramente decía que esas bromas no le agradaban.

Se interno en los viejos suburbios londinenses, eran oscuros como tumbas pero para un nosferatu como Alucard acostumbrado a reinar en las sombras solía notar cada detalle en ellos como si fuera la luz del dia,sabia bien en donde buscar, había lugares que no deberían ser revelados a los humanos, el sabia donde se encontraba la vieja sociedad, entre inmortales existían ciertos códigos de silencio que deberían ser respetados, y no ser revelados jamás a los mortales, aunque él trabajara para ellos, no era porque no confiara en Integra, simplemente, ella no lo entendería siendo aun una humana.

Llego a una vieja gruta en donde se encontraba incrustada un puerta de hierro, tenia labrada encima una hermosa rosa detallada finamente, símbolo innegable de los rosa cruces, raíz principal de la Talamasca, al llegarAlucard a ella la puerta se abrió, el se introdujo al recinto en donde un extraño consejo lo estaba esperando, se coloco en medio de ellos no sin antes preparar su arma, y lentamente le quitaba el seguro, era mejor estar preparados.

-Milord-saludo el senescal principal-es el segundo concilio que le permitimos, ¿acaso viene a acabar con nosotros?

-seria muy sencillo-respondió el vampiro-se bien que no están indefensos-

Alucard miraba en derredor suyo, había decenas de de armas apuntándole, los franco tiradores estaban listos para hacer fuego a la primera provocación

-cierto es Milord, que en cuanto dispare la primer detonación nosotros estaremos muy lejos y a salvo de aquí, a miles de kilometros,asi que seria un gasto inútil de armamento y destreza-

-lo sé, pero me gustaría intentarlo-

-usted no viene a pelear, ya lo hubiese hecho,..Usted viene a preguntar nuestras intenciones para con Hellsing, no es así??-

-aléjense de la organización-ordeno-

-no, hasta acabar con ella

-quien los está mandando??

-nadie, por decreto y por antigüedad nosotros debemos gobernar junto con la monarquía-

-la monarquía hace años que no gobierna la Gran Bretaña-aclaro burlón Alucard-siempre han sido unos inútiles y una simple imagen para los turistas-

-los asuntos de estado no nos interesan, los del inframundo son nuestros negocios

La Talamasca deseaba controlar cualquier asunto concerniente a problemas relacionados a lo sobrenatural como lo había ejercido Hellsing por años, deseaban ser ellos los que cuidarían de la iglesia protestante y a la reina, es por tal motivo que Integra y su sociedad les estorbaba

-si usted Milord-continuo el senescal-se opone a nuestras intenciones, será también destruido a pesar del pacto entre nosotros-

-ese pacto está roto hace tiempo ya-contesto decidido el vampiro, empuñando su arma y apuntándoles –si quieren guerra la tendrán-

-No nos subestime Milord, que nosotros nunca lo hemos subestimado a usted, perdimos tres senescales los cuales han sido ya reemplazados, ¿está usted dispuesto a reemplazar a la mujer que ama?-

-Mina esta en Rumania-dijo con una sonrisa-vayan por ella-

-no hablamos de Mina -

Alucard bajo el arma y miro con extrañeza ¿Qué demonios había querido decir?

-usted sabe bien de quien hablamos, milord-contesto el senescal a sus pensamientos-hablamos de Sir Integra W. Hellsing-

Al oír esto, el vampiro dio un certero disparo al senescal el cual evito con una rapidez sorprendente, todos a una vez, los francotiradores abrieron fuego en el,Alucard contra ataco pero según había dicho el hombre, todo el consejo había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos, terminando el fuego y rodeado solo de los cuerpos de los asesinos que él había liquidado, noto que reinaba un silencio sepulcral en derredor, ahí no había quedado alma con vida..Lo que mas le preocupaba habían sido las palabras del jefe del consejo ¿ellos sabían lo de Integra o solo lo sospechaban?

Al volver al señorío, Alucard fue directo a sus habitaciones en donde se dejo caer en su acostumbrado asiento, tenía muchas cosas en que reflexionar, oyó que unos pasos se acercaban, era ella, Integra, venía a enterarse de las ultimas noticias de sus enemigos

-y bien?-pregunto la joven en cuanto vio a Alucard-los encontraste?

Preguntaba mirándolo directo a los ojos

-no, no los encontré-mintió-pensaba en donde podían ocultarse-

-es inútil-contesto la joven-nunca los encontraremos, hemos buscado por toda Gran Bretaña, solo resta Europa

-Europa es grande-dijo sin ganas y virando la vista hacia otro lado

La joven se sentó sobre la mesa que tenía el vampiro a un costado de su sillón

-debemos encontrarlos, no podemos permitir que vuelvan a mermar nuestras fuerzas-

-Son poderosos-contesto él –mucho

-los conoces muy bien, no es así?-

-no hay nada nuevo para mí, Master,he vivido muchos años y he peleado contra muchos enemigos-

-eso es lo que mas me preocupa-dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos-que tu digas que son poderosos, se que son un peligro si tú los respetas-

-no hay enemigo pequeño, mi padre siempre decía que había que respetar a tu enemigo para crecer con el-dijo Alucard sabiamente

Ella esbozo media sonrisa, no le gustaba esa tensa calma en la que se encontraban, sentía que tenía que hacer algo, realizar el primer movimiento, Alucard la miro, sabía lo que estaba pensando, poso su mano sobre la joven denotando propiedad y trato de animarla

-hemos enfrentado cosas peores, saldremos de esta-

-si tú supieras en donde se encuentran, ¿me lo dirías verdad?-pregunto Integra mirándolo fijamente, el sonrio,esa mujer era increíble, nada se le escapaba, lo conocía demasiado bien, había que reconocerlo, nadie lo había descifrado jamás como ella lo hacía, era ese tipo de cosas lo que había hecho a Alucard amarla como lo hacia

-por supuesto-mintió-nunca voy a abandonarla Máster-

Ella sonrió y se acerco para besarlo, el respondió haciéndolo con pasión

-no me gusta que me llames Máster cuando estamos a solas-

-disculpa, falta de costumbre-contesto en su muy peculiar forma de ser, acariciando la rubia cabellera de la joven y atrayéndola a su regazo en donde comenzó a desabotonar su blusa lentamente,le disgustaba pasar tanto tiempo sin poseerla,esa mujer se había convertido en su obsesion,ella respondió sumisa a sus deseos, él era el dueño absoluto de su cuerpo y podía tenerlo cuando quisiera, además el era su caballero andante, estaba más que segura y protegida en sus brazos, estando con él ,nada mas importaba

-te extrañe-le confesó la bella besándolo ávidamente-

-ídem-le contesto con una sonrisa y sin dejar de besarla

-¿Por qué no fuiste a mi oficina?-

-deseaba que bajaras, me has tenido en tu habitación y yo deseaba tenerte en la mía-diciendo esto la recostaba lentamente sobre la mesa y comenzó a hacerle el amor son ternura.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Las palabras del Senescal de la Talamasca aun sonaban en el pensamiento de Alucard al día siguiente. Vistiendo solo la camisa sin abotonar y pantalones, estaba de pie frente al gran ventanal del corredor mirando el exterior pensativo, todavia brillaba el sol, aunque usaba sus anteojos, el astro rey aun le lastimaba.

-Buenos días Sr. Alucard y lo digo literalmente-saludo lacónico Walter-

-Buenos días-devolvió el vampiro-

-¿tuvo un mal sueño quizás?-pregunto acercándose a el

-no, solo deseaba volver a ver el sol-

-¿la Srita. aun duerme?-

Él lo miro a los ojos y sonrió, nada escapaba a la interrogante mirada de Walter

-¿lo sabes ya ,cierto?-

-desde el primer dia,sabe,yo la vi crecer, soy lo más cercano a un padre, y es muy raro que algo se oculte a los ojos de uno-

-que bien-contesto el vampiro-no te conviertas en un problema¿ quieres?-

-ni usted tampoco, no quisiera verla sufrir por su causa, yo no se lo perdonaría…señor..-

-¿me estas amenazando?-dijo riéndose -

-oh no, señor Alucard, jamás lo haría, solo tómelo como una advertencia-y haciendo una reverencia, continuo su camino.

-Walter-la voz del vampiro lo detuvo-...la amo-

-y ella a usted, desde antes de que se lo permitiera a sí misma, por eso le pido que no la lastime, ella no es la Srita. Seras y tampoco la señora Mina-

-ella está muy por encima de eso, lo sabes bien, los dos queremos lo mejor para ella Walter, tú la has amado como un padre y yo como un hombre-

-lo sé, señor-dijo el mayordomo suavizando un poco el tono-y por eso no he interferido, sé lo que siempre ha sentido por ella, solo deseo que recuerde siempre, que es cientos de años más joven que usted-dicho esto, se retiro.

Eso no era algo que a Alucard le importase, lo único que tenía en su mente era protegerla, que nada malo le pasara, ella había rechazado la inmortalidad ocasiones antes cuando él se la ofreció, y desde que estaban juntos no habían tocado ese tema, no quería iniciar una discusión, no deseaba ver que ella rechazara pasar la eternidad a su lado, ya que de ser así, Integra se convertiría en su compañera, no en una alumna como Victoria, la diferencia radicaba en que Seras era virgen cuando la convirtió, y gracias a él, Integra ya no lo era, nunca había tenido una compañera en cientos de años, tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado seria el más grande tesoro que un vampiro como el pudiese tener, pero..¿ella pensaría lo mismo?.Entregado estaba a sus cavilaciones cuando unas blancas manos lo abrazaban, él sonrió, sabía que su hermosa compañera había despertado ya.

-¿Qué hay de nuestro trato?-pregunto ella acariciandolo -

-quería que descansaras un poco mas-contesto el vampiro besándola y deshaciendo el nudo de la bata de seda, sus manos tomaron el hermoso cuerpo

-te amo-le confesó el-nunca lo dudes-

Había algo en su voz que puso a la joven en alerta

-¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?-

-¿acaso un hombre no dice eso siempre, cuando está a punto de hacerle el amor a una mujer?-bromeo y tomándola en sus fuertes brazos, volvieron a la habitación.

Al dia siguiente y por ordenes de Integra se abrió una exhaustiva investigación en toda Europa, la misión: encontrar a la Talamasca, en la primer ciudad en la que debían buscar era Francia, Alucard se dirigió hacia alla, aunque sabia bien que no los encontraría ahí.

Esa noche, dirigió sus pasos a un pequeño cementerio, el solia visitar los viejos mausoleos por todo el mundo, no era por obligación, simplemente que le gustaban, mas los franceses, su arquitectura era exquisita,eran hermosos.

-son elegantes hasta en la muerte-pensaban distraído, contemplando la luna, esa había sido siempre su afición,escucho unos pasos acercarse a el y sus sentidos se alertaron,sonriendo, sintió la presencia de Seras.

-maestro,¿esta usted solo?-

-con los muertos-contesto burlon-pero ignoralos, ellos no molestan-

La chica sonrio de la actitud insolente del vampiro

-he encontrado a alguien que nos puede ayudar a averiguar en donde se esconde la Talamasca

-¿de verdad?¿quien?-pregunto Alucard

-ella desea verlo, dice que solo a usted se lo dira-

-¿ella?-

-se llama, Amelie-

El vampiro se dejo conducir por su alumna llegando a una vieja casona, Alucard estaba sorprendido de que Seras hubiese hallado a otros inmortales por su propia cuenta, siempre la había subestimado,era mas inteligente de lo que pensaba, Amelie,era una matriarca del clan vampirico francés que se sabia existían en todo el mundo,ella controlaba que no se esparciera la semilla vampirica dentro de sus dominios y ningún humano conocía de su existencia, tampoco Hellsing, el reino de los vampiros era mas vasto de lo que ellos creían, Alucard era llamado entre los suyos, un renegado. Ya que los vampiros vivian regidos bajo las ordenes de un rey supremo. Los verdaderos inmortales se cuidaban mucho unos a otros, pasaban por seres humanos normales, y el los conocía a todos. A algunos,demasiado bien,como ejemplo,la dama frente a el.

Amelie era hermosa, la personificación perfecta de una francesa, largo cabello ensortijado de color dorado, ojos grises y elegantes formas saludaron a los recién llegados, ella miro a Alucard con lujuria, el atractivo vampiro era una pieza que todas deseaban en su colección.

-hace tanto tiempo ya, milord-dijo extendiendo su mano para que la besara, cosa que el hizo con respeto

-milady-

-¿ahora eres mascota de humanos, conde?

El sonrio con galanteria

-los sellos me tienen atrapado-

-mentiroso-contesto-eres demasiado astuto para esos sellos,Hellsing no fue tan poderoso como para esclavizarte asi, pienso que fue un hermoso rostro el culpable

-esa es la maldicion de todo hombre,no lo cree?-

-la union entre un humano y un inmortal jamas a terminado bien,Alucard,lo has olvidado?

Seras lo miro fijamente, sospechaba de ello pero no estaba segura, su maestro y Sir Integra,juntos?

-me has mandado a llamar?-dijo el cambiando de tema

La Vampiro Amelie, sonrio,eso era una muestra de cuanto amaba a esa mujer y continuo

-veo que no solo te la estas tirando, la amas, y eso es mas peligroso-

Alucard volteo la mirada bastante molesto

-maestro?-pregunto Seras-es eso cierto?

-tienes el aroma de un humano en ti mi querido conde-siguio con su ataque la dama-pero no puedes hacer nada por ella,su destino esta ya escrito-

-no dejare que algo le suceda

-y como vas a impedirlo?-

-destruyendo a la Talamasca-sentencio el conde

La mujer sonrio y se alejo sentandose cruzandose coquetamente de piernas y en tono sarcastico le dijo:

-ellos tienen la antiguedad de su lado,los rosacruces han reinado mucho antes que nosotros,llegaron primero que Hellsing es su deber proteger a la monarquia, y eso te consta mi querido conde-

-siempre he hecho lo contrario, asi que si desean pelea, la tendrán-

-De verdad piensas eso?, y si estas tan decidido, ¿porque no le has dicho a Integra la ubicación de la Talamasca?-

Golpe certero, Alucard se quedo sin palabras ¿ porque en efecto no lo había hecho? ¿ porque estaba obedeciendo otras reglas y no las de la mujer que amaba?

-sabes donde se encuentran?-pregunto Seras en tono escandalizado-pero si dijiste que..-

-callate-le interrumpió el-sabes que existe un código de honor entre los inmortales-

-pense que tu amor por esa mujer era mas grande que tu honor..-el tono de Amelie era de total burla

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, peleare por y para Hellsing, es mi trabajo y no dejare que nada le ocurra a Integra-

-tu deber es estar con nosotros, no ser la mascota de una niña presuntuosa, te lo pedi una vez, ven conmigo y únete a nuestro rey, el te protegerá-

-de ti ya obtuve lo que quería, Amelie-le contesto el vampiro con sonrisa maliciosa- y no fue tan agradable según recuerdo, eres pésima amante

-Burlate lo que quieras,Alucard, pero ella no compartirá tu destino,no creo que desee compartir la eternidad a tu lado

-prefiero estar una vida humana a su lado que el resto de la eternidad con ustedes-respondio el vampiro resuelto , saliendo de la mansión con Seras detrás de el.

-Maestro-le llamaba molesta- sabes la ubicación de la Talamasca?

El por respuesta dijo en tono de enfado:

-no quiero que vuelvas a buscar a otros inmortales-

-y porque no?-quiso saber la chica-yo también soy una de ellos

-una muy estupida, por cierto-contesto Alucard furioso- ni una palabra de esto a Integra, esta claro?-

-pero maestro…es mi deber, para eso nos mandaron aquí y…-

- es una orden,Seras-sabia que su maestro le hablaba en serio cuando la llamaba por su nombre-yo me encargare de ellos-

La chica policía lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y coraje, en primer lugar, el hecho de que la tratara como una esclava y que no tomara en cuenta su opinión, la lastimaba profundamente y en segundo, el saber que el y Sir Integra estaban juntos, ignorándolo completamente, era algo que le dolia, Alucard era conocedor del gran amor que Seras le profesaba y el desdeñar sus sentimientos era un hecho que el siempre hacia, ¿Por qué Integra y no ella? Si la "señora" de Hellsing era fría como un tempano de pronto, el vampiro sintió la voz de alarma de su ama, estaban siendo atacados, era imperativo acudir en su ayuda.

Fue una pelea encarnizada, Seras y Alucard llegaron justo a tiempo ya que de lo contrario, toda la noble casa pudo ser exterminada con su líder incluido, muchos hombres habían perdido la vida, la Talamasca había mandado su arma principal, un guerrero alemán llamado Kronhem, eficazmente mortífero el cual manejaba con una destreza singular dos espadas a modo del mismo Alexander Andersen, inclusive al mismo Alucard le costo trabajo repeler su ataque, y antes de poder siquiera dañarlo, escapo, dejando un gran daño en la mansión.

Los vencedores de la batalla se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de Integra que minimo daño había recibido, ellos por el contrario lucian terribles, estaban agotados incluyendo el mismo vampiro el cual descansaba en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, la chica policía estaba de pie a su lado viendo el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, encendida por el eficaz Walter para calentar el lugar de por si siempre helado, Integra estaba detrás de su escritorio mirando el retrato de su padre con una mano sobre su rostro.

-mas de la mitad de nuestras fuerzas han sido devastadas-comento Walter entrando a la oficina con el te para su señora-incluyendo al joven capitán Adams

Las mujeres sintieron pesar por lo ultimo mencionado ya que había sido un gran elemento, de esa clase de hombres que ya no existen, Alucard permaneció en silencio , demasiado entretenido en admirar las caprichosas formas del fuego.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto si ni siquiera sabemos de donde vienen? ¿ como es que nos toman por aficionados en la guerra? ¿en donde demonios se esconden?-comenzo a decir Integra sumamente furiosa-los buscamos por cielo, mar y tierra y nada!esto no debió suceder, debimos ser nosotros los que atacaramos primero!-

- y eso habrá servido de algo?-pregunto Alucard sin moverse

Integra lo miro sin comprenderlo totalmente

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto-ellos quieren destruirnos!-

-y les dimos pelea, y aun asi perdimos la mitad de nuestras fuerzas, dime master, si hubiésemos sido nosotros los que hubiésemos localizado su guarida ,¿también te lamentarías el haber perdido a tus hombres o solo te molesta el haber sido tu la que recibió el golpe?-

-hubiesemos tenido un plan-contesto la mujer alzando la voz-

-¿acaso no tenias uno de defensa?-pregunto el en el mismo tono-

-pienso que ambos-interrumpio Walter-deberian enfocarse en lo sucedido, no en lo que paso o pudo pasar.

-debemos reorganizar todo Walter, volver a revisar nuestras defensas-dijo la joven mirando aun furiosa a Alucard, odiaba ser cuestionada, era como si le perdiera el respeto a ella como comandante -debemos encontrarlos y acabar con ellos

El vampiro demostró su desaprobación moviendo negativamente la cabeza, Integra lo miro

-bueno, dime ¿Qué deseas que haga?-pregunto alzando mas la voz al ver su reacción-¿ que me rinda? ¿ que entregue Hellsing?

-podrias pactar un acuerdo y dejar que ellos cuiden de la monarquia-

-nunca!-grito ella decidida- ese es mi trabajo y asi seguira-

-eres tan orgullosa-se mofo el-

- podria levantar las restricciones de los sellos-sugirio el mayordomo interrumpiendo el ya acalorado coloquio-creo que eso seria suficiente para acabarlos, si supiera el señor donde se esconden-

-el lo sabe-solto Seras hablando por primera vez, Walter e Integra lo miraron fijamente mientras Alucard sonreía ante este atrevimiento de la chica

-lo siento Maestro-continuo ella-no puedo permitir que mas de mis compañeros mueran por su culpa-

-sabe donde se encuentran?- pregunto el otro hombre

El vampiro volteo a mirar a Integra la cual lucia seria, sin demostrar emoción alguna, una verdadera dama de hierro.

-si. Lo escuche decírselo a Amelie

-Amelie?-pregunto Walter

-una vampiro, inmortal como el, como yo, tal parece que hay un código de honor que no permite revelar nada a los humanos y existe una comunidad grande de vampiros por todo el mundo, mi maestro y Amelie fueron amantes hace un tiempo, según escuche.-

Seras estaba disfrutandolo en verdad, la venganza es un platillo que se sirve frio, y lastimar a una rival en amores es algo que cualquier mujer, inclusive ella haría.

-y el no revelar nada también te incluia, niña idiota-dijo en tono severo Alucard.

-asi que…sabes donde se encuentran?-le pregunto Integra directamente, el la miro por unos segundos y contesto-si-

Ella sonrio, era obvio viniendo de el

-pero no voy a revelar el lugar-continuo el vampiro

-no te lo pedi-pronuncio ella en tono molesto, levantándose con la dignidad de una reina y saliendo de la oficina, Alucard se levanto enseguida y fue en pos de ella, caminaba muy rápidamente

-no lo entenderías-comenzo diciéndole –los humanos no forman parte de nuestro mundo asi que son ajenos a nuestros secretos-

-lo se- contesto secamente-

-no tiene nada que ver con nosotros-se escucho decir Alucard pero incluso a el sus propias palabras le sonaban a burla

Ella no se detuvo, prefirió ya no seguirla, ¿para que? Las hechos hablaban por si mismos.


	3. Chapter 3

Integra paso la noche en vela, sentada en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido, ¿llorando? Eso nunca, no estaba permitido, no para ella y sus propias reglas impuestas a si misma, pero el dolor estaba ahí, latente, se lo había preguntado antes, lo había mandado a buscar a esos malditos y en su cara le había mentido, de nuevo había una persona que se conectaba a Alucard mas que ella, sus palabras: "los humanos no forman parte de nuestro mundo" resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿Por qué la hacia a un lado de nuevo? ¿ porque no le ofrecia la inmortalidad? Era obvio que no la consideraba su igual, la pelea que habían librado recientemente había sido muy dura, lo mas seguro es que tarde o temprano la Talamasca o los rosacruces la matarían, ¿acaso Alucard lo deseaba? ¿ que ella muriese? Quizás solo era su amante de ocasión y no sentía ningún sentimiento tan profundo, se sentía atrapada, no podía confiar en nadie, unos golpes en la puerta y la imagen de su mayordomo entrando la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-le traje algo de comer-comento el hombre dejando una bandeja con alimentos cerca de ella

-gracias Walter, pero no tengo hambre-

-la necesitamos fuerte para la batalla-

Ella sonrio melancólicamente, de todos los que le rodeaban, solo confiaba en su leal mayordomo.

-son mundos diferentes Ma´am-prosigio el hombre mas a sus pensamientos-son reglas diferentes-

-soy líder de una organización que aniquila vampiros y entregue mi corazón a uno de ellos, ¿porque yo puedo romper mis reglas y el no las suyas?-

Walter la miro, no le gustaba ver a su señora asi.

-el la ama-le aseguro, Integra bajo la mirada

-el miente muy bien-

-¿duda de su cariño?-

-dudo de todos-

-¿hasta de mi?-

Ella sonrio y le tomo la mano, incluso se la apretó un poco, necesitaba sentir algo de apoyo, la otra niña pequeña estaba triste y asustada, el hombre que amaba no era de fiar y eso le dolia, Walter le sonrio

-jamas dejaremos que algo le suceda Ma´am-la consolo

-hice mal, verdad Walter?-pregunto en voz baja, el sabia de que estaba hablando, el haberse entregado al vampiro la preocupaba

-No Ma´am, usted jamás se equivoca-

Minutos mas tarde, Walter encaminaba sus pasos hacia la habitación del vampiro, ya le había advertido antes, no permitiría que lastimara a su señora, lo encontró preparando sus armas, en mangas de camisa y fumando un cigarro, era un maldito vicio que le recordaba tanto a su ama,que cuando no estaba cerca,fumar le hacia recordarla

-me permite unas palabras, señor Alucard?-pregunto Walter entrando

-¿que sucede?-pregunto el sin mirarlo

-solo necesito que conteste algo, ¿Por qué nos mintió?

-¿con respecto?-

-usted lo sabe-

-no puedo rebelar los secretos de todos los inmortales, no lo entenderías-

-porque soy humano, eso lo se, hablo de que mintió cuando le pregunte si amaba a mi señora-

-no menti!-le miro furioso Alucard- y si ella lo duda, es una idiota!-

-usted se creería? El amor también es confianza y usted no las tiene todas consigo, y si no lo ve asi, le pediría que se alejara de la señora ya que usted no sabe amar a nadie-

-Walter, no te conviertas en un jodido problema , quieres? Suficientes tengo ya para que tenga que cargar contigo-contesto de mala gana

-usted oculto información valiosa para esta organización-

-son reglas que debo seguir! No puedo..

-aunque destruyeran Hellsing?-le interrumpió el mayordomo-

-eso no sucederá, yo cuido de este lugar-

-este lugar no solo es piedra y ladrillo, Hellsing lo componen humanos que pelean por Sir Integra, la mujer que usted dice amar y que es la orgullosa líder de este lugar, es su vida, su trabajo, y su obra y si sus reglas inmortales son mas poderosas que eso entonces, hice mal en pelear y apartar al señor Flyte, el hombre que pretendía a la señorita ya que el hubiera sido el compañero ideal para Sir Integra-

Alucard lo miro con furia, desde que estaba con ella no se había vuelto a mencionar el nombre de su rival en la mansión, y recordar que ese imbécil se había atrevido a besarla, lo enfurecía de nuevo, Walter salió sin esperar replica, sabia bien como hacer enojar al vampiro, pero sobre todo, sabia como hacerlo reflexionar.

Integra estaba recostada en su cama aun sin dormir, aunque odiaba reconocerlo, se había acostumbrado a dormir con Alucard a su lado, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera vuelto tan indispensable para ella? Asi era el, como un veneno que se metia muy adentro y no podía sacarlo tan fácilmente, una fría mirada le hizo voltear hacia un costado de su cama.

-tenemos que hablar-dijo una voz en la habitación, la joven se incorporo rápidamente, no tenia humor de pelear y menos de hablar con el, asi que no respondió, Alucard estaba sentado en una silla que estaba por un lado de la cama ahora de ambos, la miraba fijamente.

-acaso vas a ignorarme?-

-no me interesa nada de lo que digas-le contesto con firmeza

-jamas te he mentido-

-lo hiciste, te pregunte si sabias de su paradero y..-

-de acuerdo, ahí si menti, pero tu me importas mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo-

-es dificil creerlo cuando te han ocultado tantas cosas- se levanto de la cama por el lado contrario y tomando su bata de seda se la coloco volteando molesta, pregunto:

-¿Quién es Amelie?-

-eso ocurrio años antes de que nacieras-

- ¿y ahora aparece de nuevo?-

-yo no la busque, Seras lo hizo-

-al menos ella hizo el trabajo que se supone tu tenias que hacer y gracias a tu deslealtad no hiciste-

-quieres que busque a la Talamasca y la aniquile? Pídemelo y lo hare!-

-eso debiste haber hecho-grito furiosa Integra

-las reglas entre inmortales indican que debemos cuidar nuestros pasos! No podemos permitir que los humanos se mezclen en nuestros asuntos, tenemos siglos reinando-

-ya escuche tu código de honor, no necesitas recordarme que es mas importante de lo que puedas sentir por mi-

-¿Por qué nunca jodidos escuchas?- Alucard se levantaba furioso e iba hacia la chica- Te amo, niña estúpida, y si necesito quebrar todas las malditas leyes inmortales por ti, lo hare, pero cada ley que rompa equivale a una reacción y no quiero, no deseo, no permitiré que nadie te lastime!

Integra le miraba, se notaba preocupado por ella, tal parecía que se debatía entre dos códigos de honor, mas,¿ cual era el mas fuerte?

-No te obligare a que nos digas los secretos de ellos-

-si quieres que lo haga lo hare-

-solo necesito que la Talamasca me deje en paz-

Alucard suspiro, no era tan sencillo, los conocía, jamás iban a poder derrocarlos al cien, eran como mala hierba que aunque la arrancaran, volveria a crecer de nuevo, mas las ordenes de su señora importaban mas ahora, el hablo:

-te recuerdo que aun estoy bajo tus ordenes, no puedo ir por mi voluntad y aniquilarlos, soy un sirviente de a casa Hellsing y tu eres mi ama-

Ella le miro en silencio, una sola orden y su mas poderosa arma pelearía contra sus enemigos y contra su propio código de honor

-pideme que los aniquile- continuo- dame la orden, y lo hare-

-hubiese deseado mas que por ti mismo, los hubieses aniquilado-

-mis poderes te pertenecen, están atados a ti, solo cumplo ordenes, como inmortal debo cumplir reglas, como tu sirviente, debo cumplir tus deseos-

-eso quiere decir que no tienes voluntad propia-

Alucard se acerco lentamente, ese hombre sabia seducir incluso al andar:

-si te refieres a que si soy libre de amar, si, lo soy pero soy esclavo de Hellsing, tu bisabuelo me ato a los sellos y debo pelear por ustedes, bajo tus ordenes, tu sabes que nadie mas, puede liberar los sellos-

-porque entonces no me dijiste donde encontrarlos?-

-porque no deseo que sepan..que mi gran debilidad..se llama Integra Hellsing.

Aun a su pesar, la chica bajo la mirada bastante sonrojada

-no mandes a tus hombres, si deseas acabar con ellos, yo lo hare, son poderosos y no debe haber mas bajas en nuestras fuerzas-

El hombre estaba ya a pocos centímetros de la chica, podía oler su perfume, si el era su esclavo, ¿ que era ella de el?

-¿Cómo se que tu deber de inmortal no se interpondrá de nuevo?-

-no deseo quebrar reglas,..pero por ti..las haría,…ordenalo..y lo hare-

Integra lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, casi podía sentir sus labios posados en los suyos, asi, lentamente le ordeno:

-quiero..que busques..a la Talamasca..y acabes con ellos

El sonrio a su vez y dijo:

-sus deseos son ordenes Master- e iba retirarse cuando ella lo detuvo

-espera-

Alucard la miro

-deseo que los busques..mañana…a primera hora del ocaso-

Y con decisión, lo tomo de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia si, besándolo, el respondió solicito, se sentía aliviado, por un momento llego a pensar que la perdería , y fue la primera vez en cientos de años que sintió temor, ella mordía sus labios y le preguntaba en voz sensual:

-Amelie era buena?-mientras sentía como el vampiro la desnudaba

-nunca como tu-

Esa misma noche, horas mas tarde, la joven encendia uno de sus cigarros en la cama, aun el asunto de la inmortalidad rondaba su cabeza, acariciaba con dulzura el negro cabello de su amante mientras el rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, le gustaba sentirlo asi, sumiso , un arma tan poderosa como el, dormía tranquilo en su cama

-sabes que si fumas-dijo el aun con los ojos cerrados sin moverse- me creas mala fama como amante?-

-tu fama te precede, Alucard-contesto ella sonriendo-eres un amante fantástico-

-lo se, pero fumar después del sexo significa insatisfacción-

Ella lo beso diciendo:

-no es mi caso, te desperté?-

-no dormía…te note inquieta, que sucede?-

El hombre se incorporo mirándola, tomo el cigarro de la mano de ella y fumo, la chica acariciaba su rostro, era realmente un vampiro muy hermoso.

-no es nada-le contesto-bueno..es solo,…-tomando aire dijo decidida-.. porque no me has ofrecido la inmortalidad?

Alucard se quedo en silencio, no esperaba eso.

-¿eso quieres?-pregunto cauteloso-

Ella no supo que contestar, medito un poco y dijo:

-si, pero…aun quiero ser humana un tiempo mas-

-de ser como yo, serias mi compañera eterna-

-lo se..y yo lo deseo..-

La mujer no mentia, siempre lo había querido, estar a su lado, hasta el final de los tiempos, El sonrio y la beso apasionadamente, era precisamente lo que deseaba escuchar.

-cuando tu lo desees, lo tendras, tienes mi palabra-

Ella suspiro feliz, esta vez quiso ser,quien le hiciera el amor a el, bajo por su pecho besando su piel, recorriéndolo , mordiéndolo, saboreándolo, sentir como su respiración se agitaba a cada movimiento de su lengua, era una manera sensual de demostrar que en esa habitación como en todos lados, la que mandaba, era ella, y el vampiro no tenia una objeción al entregarse dócilmente a las caricias de su mujer, al fin y al cabo, era su esclavo.

Al dia siguiente, cuando el ocaso llego, se dio la voz de alerta, Alucard pelearía y exterminaría a la Talamasca, su ubicación no seria dada, ya que solo el se encargaría de la misión, sin ayuda de nadie, salió de Hellsing y se encamino hacia a los subterráneos londinenses que eran en si como un gran laberinto, sitio ideal para inmortales, lentamente tomaba sus armas,las preparaba amartillándolas, conocía a su enemigo y sabia con quien trataba, todo era silencio, el olor a humedad estaba presente y de vez en cuando, los horribles ojos de las ratas lo miraban con curiosidad, caminaba despacio, sabia que tarde o temprano sus enemigos vendrían a su encuentro en cuanto se acercara a sus dominios, y asi fue, entre las sombras, que eran como luz del dia para el, noto que dos hombres le apuntaban, con certeros tiros acabo con ellos, eso activo a las fuerzas de la Talamasca, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba rodeado, Alucard sonrio, el olor de la guerra lo excitaba, era fascinante, tanto como el perfume de su bella amante, incontables ráfagas le cayeron encima, aunque era inservible el desperdicio de municiones ya que era un vampiro y nada lo dañaba, su cuerpo se regeneraba al instante, asi que podía continuar en ese juego eternamente, además, la exactitud con la que disparaba era sobre humana, en menos de un minuto, había dado muerte a las fuerzas armadas del enemigo que era compuesto por su mayoría de hombres comunes, los inmortales sabían como controlarlos para sus fines, aun no aparecían los verdaderos guerreros, los cuales estaba seguro que no tardarían en llegar, se quito los anteojos, veía mejor sin ellos, se adentro mas hacia el laberinto del subterráneo y unos pasos adelante, apareció su mejor guerrero, Kronhem, comenzando un combate aguerrido entre ambos, era un excelente rival, estaban casi al mismo nivel de fuerza, pero justo en ese momento, las restricciones de los sellos comenzaron a levantarse, Alucard sintió una oleada de poder que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo, Integra había acordado con el que en el lapso de una hora liberaría todo su poder ,que era el tiempo suficiente para encontrarlos y acabarlos, no podría dejar que algun senescal se escapara, asi que, solo tendría 40 minutos para terminar con ellos, el vampiro confiaba en sus habilidades y sus mortíferos poderes, en cuanto el antiguo guerrero dentro de el despertara, la muerte de sus enemigos era cosa segura. Asi, con este poder en el, dio cuenta de su enemigo en un instante, desmembrándolo violentamente, cumplido su primer trabajo, corrio a travez de los tuneles con una agilidad infrahumana, sentía la llegada de un segundo guerrero el cual salió al paso, Alucard lo degolló sin piedad, masacrándolo de tal manera que aun siendo inmortal, no había forma de poder volver a unir su cuerpo, el poderío del vampiro era inmenso, su magia negra era tan poderosa que comenzó a llamar a su ejercito de almas, las cuales el las tenia en su poder y controlaba a su antojo, eran su principal arma, comenzando asi la depuración de tuneles de Londres, lejos de los oídos de los mortales, la antigua alianza rosacruciana estaba siendo exterminada dentro del corazón mismo de Inglaterra y aun en contra de las leyes inmortales, caian fulminados, asi había mandado su señora y el obedecía ciegamente sus ordenes.

Una hora mas tarde, todo era silencio, Alucard cayo agotado, los sellos habían sido colocados de nuevo y lucia de nuevo como de costumbre, recuperando el aliento, miro en derredor, todo era silencio, y el olor a muerte se esparcía por doquier, todo había terminado ya, los gritos de agonia se habían acallado, solo la danza de cadáveres reinaba alrededor de el, y un rio de sangre fluia libremente, se levanto despacio y salió a la noche, debía reunir cuentas a su señora. La Talamasca había muerto, ¿por cuanto tiempo? No lo sabia, al menos el había ganado un poco de paz para su señora y el.

Integra lo esperaba en su oficina, sabia que su siniestro sirviente pronto llegaria, escucho sus pasos acercarse, sin tocar entro y se acerco, se notaba bastante cansado.

-luces terrible- le dijo ella

-no es para menos, Master-

-me alegra que pudieras controlar tu poder-

-solo fueron 40 minutos-contesto el dejandose caer en el mueble y quitándose los lentes-no se que sucedería de nuevo si los levantaras por mas tiempo-

-es mejor no averiguarlo-contesto ella acercándose- ¿y bien?

-esta acabada-

Ella sonrio, era lo que quería escuchar, habían ganado esa guerra, extendió su mano hacia el y dijo:

-gracias mi leal caballero negro-

El sonrio y beso su mano con galantería:

-a su servicio siempre, milady-

La jalo hacia si y sentándola sobre el a horcajadas,comenzó a besarla, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos respondiéndolo con amor, esa noche ella seria su esclava, había salvado una vez mas su organización, había sido su caballero andante .

-sabia que lo lograrías-dijo ella entre besos desabotonando su camisa y acariciándolo con lujuria, mientras el sonreía acariciando el hermoso trasero de la joven.

-¿seras mi esclava esta noche?-pregunto el con malicia

-¿y que pretendes hacer conmigo?-

-hacerte jadear, gemir y gritar mi nombre muchas veces-

Y recostándola en el escritorio, comenzó a hacerle el amor.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en terminar este fic, pero mi vida es mas interesante que mis historias.

Llevo hasta la fecha 9 historias de Hellsing las cuales solo he subido dos, esperando subir la saga completa.

Espero lo disfruten, gracias por leer

Y por favor, No dejen reviews .

Atte.

L


End file.
